Out of control
by Wow-it's-Jen
Summary: What happens when a deadly assasian meets none other then the merc with a mouth? Probably chaos. I don't own any Marvel characters. Umbra is only my OC. Deadpool/OC crossover
1. Chapter 1

_So I decided to create a story with my OC._  
_I hope you review._  
_I am okay with criticism just as I'm okay with support._  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

The job of an assasian

Umbra walked around the small office waiting for her newest boss to arrive. People are getting secretive about meeting her, but she didn't mind.  
_Fewer people, the better,_ she thought as she heard soft footsteps.  
The door opened with a click and a tall man blocked her vision of the hallway.

"The boss will be late." His voice had no emotions as he spoke.

"I think that I waited enough."

"You can leave if you want, but then forget the paycheck." The man snarled and she crossed her arms.

She was sick of people manipulating her. Yes, she was an assasian. Very good assasian to be precise, but they had the strings. They made her move and behave.  
_I don't have to go trough this shit just because a few bucks,_ she grimaced at her thoughts.

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Good." The man shut the door with a thud and walked away as silently as he came.

She paced around the place again, creating a road for herself. Around the desk, left to the chair, next to the bookcase and repeat the same way. Getting annoyed for making her wait she pulled out the phone from her boot.  
_Where the hell is he,_ she frowned and stopped as she heard footsteps again.  
The door opened and she didn't bother turning around as she spoke.

"Finally decided to show up, huh?"

The silence told her that something was off. She expected him to start talking about her new job, but nothing.  
_What the hell?!_  
She was about to turn around, but something or even better, someone hit her in the head. Her vision became blurry as she fell down on the ground. Her last sight was something in red, extending its long arm towards her.

The headache was horrible. Her head felt like someone dropped a piano on it. A steel piano, actually. She wanted to open her eyes as she came back from her little nap, but she kept them closed.  
_Why tell the person that I am ready for another round?_  
Her senses came back too. First, she regained her hearing. Heavy footsteps pacing around the room made her furrow her eyebrows. Then, the voice of the person drifted to her ears. He was muttering something. Made her wonder if someone is with him. She knew that it was a "him" because the voice was too deep to be the voice of a female.

"Nah, we gonna wait for her to wake up."

So she made a good choice for not opening her eyes.

"I know right. That bodysuit is doing its job."

Yep, definitely a male. Not that anybody commented on her outfit. She wore it because wearing t-shirts and jeans while kicking some ass sounded stupid. First, the blood and dirt would ruin the clothes. Second, it was bad for storing her daggers. Ah yes, she had daggers. She loved combat up close. Yes, she had a gun and all, but the energy and adrenalin when you cut into someones skin was priceless. She sounded like a sadist and didn't give a damn about it. She was an assasian, goddamnit! Her thoughts were interrupted once more.

"We should wake her up!"

_No, no you shouldn't,_ she mused and listened to the footsteps approaching her.  
How could she be so stupid?Maybe her boss wanted to her rid of her? Why? She was always loyal to him. Did every job that he gave her. Never left evidence behind. With evidence she ment alive people. Most of all, she was mad at herself for not focusing.

"Hey." The person called.

"Wake up." He repeated and she just waited for...

"C'mon lady." The man grabbed her shoulder and she reacted as fast as possible.

Without any warning she snapped her eyes open, grabbing the man's wrist. Using him to prop herself up she jumped behind him, braking his shoulder in the process.  
_That will slow him down,_ she stopped by the door, the world around her slightly spinning.  
The man was probably out cold. Nobody could endure such pain and stay conscious.

"Wow, that was amazing!"

She blinked and her hand went down to one of her daggers.  
_He was okay? He was standing?_  
She turned around, throwing the dagger at the man. He jumped to the left and avoided it and the blade hit the wall behind him.

"Daggers? Why use them when these baby's," the man slid out two katanas from his back, "are better."

She cursed her luck as she grabbed the knob of the door. More space ment easy dodging. And dodging sharp blades in the small office wasn't really easy. Even for a assasian like her.

"I locked the door." She heard him speak behind her.

She turned around and expected him to be pointing a gun in her direction, considering how much weapons he had strapped on his body. The man was leaning against the wall, holding up one of the magazines that were on the desk. He didn't seem to pay attention to her and she used the opportunity. Without hesitating she pulled out her dagger and threw it at him. The blade hit his throat and he gasped. He shot her a look that was unreadable, considering the mask he was wearing and fell down. She calmly watched him as he gasped and wheezed for air and then...everything went silent.

"Finally." She muttered and went over to the man to take her dagger.

She bent down to take her dagger out of his throat. She hated taking back the daggers. Finding new ones would be easy, but these were special. As she reached her hand for the dagger she studied the man for a moment.  
His whole body was covered in a tight, red and black spandex suit. The belt around his hips was strapped with weapons of all kind.  
_The guy is a walking weapon supply,_ she absently thought and looked at the katanas on his back.  
She put her hand on the handle of the dagger. She was about to pull it out...a sudden gasp escaped her lips as she found herself pinned down on the floor.

"Ow, what was that for?!" The man frowned and to her shock pulled the dagger out of his throat.

"H-how..." Was the only thing she managed to mutter.

He didn't seem mad or angry. The guy seemed to find this...funny? He cackled and tossed the dagger aside.

"Hate to break it to ya' babe, but I got a healing factor."

She blinked and her brow furrowed. The man was a mutant, probably. He was also an assasian, definitely.

"Did you hear me?" The man spoke and she snapped back from her thoughts once again.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He repeated and she looked up at his mask.

"I would ask the same thing." She coldly responded, seeing the mask stretch into a frown.

"I came here to send Bill E. Jammie to heaven or, hell. I don't know what he did in his life or how bad he was. Doesn't mather anyways. What kind of last name is "Jammie"? Sounds like the name of the old woman that lived next door..." The man continued talking and she realised that he was still pinning her down, his massive body hovering over her. She awkwardly cleared her throat and hoped that he got the message.

"Maybe his mother wanted a girl or what if his father wa-," he stopped and looked down at her face, "What is it?"

"This." She replied and motioned towards him.

"Can't be that bad. I mean, while we are here," he drawled, lowering his body, "why not have some fun."

Before his gloved hand touched her thigh she growled and raised her leg, kicking him with her knee. She aimed for his stomach, but hit...in a rather sensitive spot. He fell over to the side and drew air trough his teeth, his hands on the certain area.

"Well that just ruined the moment." He groaned out and glanced at her.

"Listen to me clown, there was no _moment_. So now, before I decide to see how fast you can grown a head back, tell me who sent you to kill my boss?" She hissed out, standing next to his curled up form.

"It takes a couple of days." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"A few days to grown my head back."

"Listen," she crouched down and narrowed her eyes, "stop avoiding the main question and answer me. Who sent you to kill my boss?"

"I can't tell you."

She sighed and took her dagger. Before she realised what was happening the man disappeared. He just vanished from the floor.

"Before you ask, teleportation device." She heard his voice behind her.

"Why you sly little pervert." She muttered and crossed her arms.

"I'm not a pervert!" He loudly said and made her twitch at his annoying voice.

"Whatever. You won't answer me, will you?"

"Uh, no can do hot lady."

"Let me guess. The guy payed you to kill him and stay silent about his name."

"Yep."

"And there is no way that I can get the name from you?"

"Well, there is a way," he mused and leaned back against the wall, "You could always decide to have a little fun time with me. Maybe, then, I will say something."

_Son of a bitch._

"Not happening."

He shrugged and they both stayed silent. She glanced towards him and then looked at the door. Her only mission now was to get away from this idiot. She couldn't just run for it because the guy would probably block her way, since he was closer to the door.  
_Might try to talk some more and distract him,_ she thought and gave him another glance.  
The man was staring at her. Not in a calculating sort of way, nope. He was sliding his eyes down her body and she knew that if he hadn't the mask on he would probably be grinning.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked in amusement.

"Looking at me like you're in a strip club."

"Hey, I'm not the one in the tight ass bodysuit."

"Erm, you are." She raised her eyebrow as he looked down at his spandex.

"Oops, guess I am," he chuckled and that was when she realised that this idiot was a bit nutts.

This man was repulsive. He continued looking at her without any shame. Even after she noticed him. Her bodysuit didn't show much tho'. It was dark purple, with black gloves and black boots, a belt that had little pockets in which she held her daggers, a gun strapped to her belt and a couple of small smoke bombs. Her head was covered with an, also dark purple, mask. She wore goggles that were black, the lids had night vision on them. On the back of the mask her hair was hanging loosely in a ponytail. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, with a few red highlights. She tried to forget how she got the red highlights because that would mean remembering a certain person that she was trying to forget so badly.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" She asked, eyeing the door.

"Because I asked nicely."

"The name is Umbra." She finally answered, not happy to expose her name.

It was the name that she used when she was doing her job. Still, she didn't like telling it to people.

"The fuck is that? French?"

"Latin."

"You won't tell me your real name, won't you?"

"You got that right ."

"Wellp, wanna know my name?!" The sudden excitement in his voice making her frown.

"Not that I care, but sure."

"Mean," he pouted, "The name is Deadpool! You sure must have heard 'bout me."

_Deadpool? What kind of name is that,_ she thought and shook her head.

"Never heard of you."

"What!?" The man or, Deadpool, gawked at her his jaw dropping.

"Well there are many assasians that I don't know."

"Assasian? Pft, I'm a mercenary sweet cheeks."

Mercenary? She knew a few of those...sadly.

"Okay?" She answered, not knowing what to say.

Deadpool winced as his cellphone beeped.  
_Here's my chance,_ she thought and hurried for the door.  
She didn't like running away, but that was her only option. How to defeat an enemy that can't die?  
Before she even got close, she smashed into a large body, making her take a step back.

"Nu-uh, no running away." Deadpool wagged a finger at her and she growled.

"Move away."

"No."

"Now!"

"Or what?"

"You'll regret it."

"Did you forget, you can't hurt me."

_Well then your up for a surprise motherfucker,_ she narrowed her eyes at him.  
He looked at the phone again and looked at her with a sly smile. Or maybe a frown? She couldn't tell because of the mask. Who wears such a thing anyways?

"You want to go so badly?"

"Yes." She breath out, realizing how desperate she sounded.

"Well good news babe, this whole building will explode in 2 minutes!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. So you better hurry and get that firm little ass outta here."

"Why do you want to blow the place up?!" She ignored his comment about her ass.

"Because my boss told me to do it, duh."

"You already kill everybody, haven't you?"

"Bingo," he grinned and leaned closer, "Better hurry sweetie."

He was gone. With a click on his belt he disappeared.  
Fuck, she opened the door and started running.  
Wincing when she saw the dead body's at the other end of the hallway. Some had no head, some had gun wounds.  
_Probably used a silencer, since I haven't heard gunshoots, _she quickly realised.  
_I don't have time for this,_ she created a small purple disc and stepped on it, making it zoom beside the hall's.  
What the merc didn't realise was that she was also a mutant. Not that she wanted him to know.  
Just when she moved a few yards away from the small building, she heard a loud explosion. The impact sent her flying off the holographic disc and on the road.

"Deadpool." She growled as she sat up, watching the building burn.

* * *

_So this would be chapter one._  
_I know, I know, it's long._  
_Well since is the first one I decided to make it a bit longer._  
_Umbra, as you know her, will get better explained in the next few chapters._  
_I hope you liked it!_  
_Update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Yay?  
Enjoy and review.

* * *

We meet again

Umbra slowly opened the cabinet, trying to make no noise at all. The cabinet wasn't helping her with the loud noise that it produced. She stopped and pulled the handle again, slowly. Her mission was simple. Break into the office of Mr. Wellsburg and search for a file labeled with QL. Which was the easy part of this mission. The hard part ment avoiding the guards outside. Zen told her that she didn't have to kill anyone, but if necessary she could throw out few of her daggers.

"Damn it." She cursed as her hand silently slid down the files, her eyes scanning the names on them.

Her last boss is dead. Not that she cared. Yes, he knew how to make a good deal and appreciate her work, but either then that he wasn't punctual and he was constantly hitting on her. She really isn't the woman who you could charm with a couple of winks.

"There we go." She smiled and pulled out an old file labeled QL.

She didn't forget why her boss died. That idiot, Deadpool, killed him. Umbra spent half of the night pacing trough her apartment and waiting for Samantha to call her. Good old Sam, she could find info about everybody. Since the last fight with Deadpool she wanted to get to know the mercenary better. Not for any personal reasons. She wanted to get to know more about his healing factor. Healing factor is quite a big deal in the mutant world. James was the only person with one, as far as she knew. Wolverine wasn't a big fan of her tho'. Heck, Wolverine isn't a fan of anyone.

"This was easy." She huffed as she planted a bomb into the office desk.

She set the time and exited, moving to the narrow hallway. The guards were still there and the bomb will be the perfect distraction for her escape. She would prefer killing them, but she always followed the rules. Zenny boy said no killing though.

"Boom." She whispered as the bomb went on, the explosion making the guards stop their chit-chat.

"It came from the office." One of them was already running, clutching the gun in his hand.

She didn't wait long. Almost all guards went to check out the office and she made a clear escape. The lamp outside the office was blinking, threatening to turn off one day. The sky was clear, not one cloud above. She loved working at night. Sneaking around in the daylight is pretty hard, considering her outfit.

"Yeah, Zen," she muttered into her phone, running over to her motorbike, "I got it."

"Sweet ride!"

She stopped, the phone almost falling from her hand.  
_No. No fucking way,_ she quit the call, slowly raising her head.

"What is it? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Worse than a ghost actually." She frowned, stopping in front of her ride.

"Why so mean babe? Haven't you missed me!?"

That voice almost made her want to cut her head off. Considering that she needed her head she just crossed her arms over her chest.  
_Unbelievable,_ she thought and hid the file behind her back.

"What do you want Deadpool?"

"Some tacos. I could really go for some tacos now."

She sighed and rubbed the temples of her head with one hand. That man could make her stressed in less than two minutes.

"I have to go." She moved closer to the bike and for her surprise he moved away, nudging her shoulder in the process.

_Don't relax yet. He might put a bomb under it,_ she narrowed her eyes and slowly sat down on her bike, looking suspiciously at the man in red spandex.

"What?" He asked with amusement and she looked back at her...wait...

"Give it back." She stated, shooting the man a glare.

"Give what back?"

"The file."

"This?" He waved the file and leaned back against the wall.

"I don't have time for this." She hissed, looking up at the office that was still on fire.

"Hey, you always got time for Deadpool! I mean, I totally saw you checking me out a minute ago," she opened her mouth to protest, but he raised his hand and continued, "Which is okay. I'd check myself out any day if I was a girl. Look at me!" He raised his arms and spun around.

"First of all, I wasn't checking you out. I wondered if you planted a bomb on my motorbike. Second of all, I need that file back." She calmly said, extending her hand towards him, her palm open.

"Oh," he looked at her palm and then he...he high-fived her, "Is that our new greet?"

Umbra blinked and jumped up from her bike, doing a frontflip as she grabbed the file from his hands. She landed a few steps away from him.

"Thank you." She sarcastically said and sat down on her bike again.

"You know, that bodysuit really does miracles for your ass." He leaned over to her, and she swore that she saw him wink under that stupid mask.

Without thinking, Umbra sent a punch to his jaw. The impact making his head tilt up.

"Ouch." He grabbed his head and put it back in place, the cracking of his spine making her grimace, "I'm gonna lose my head over you sweet cheeks."

"Great pun. Don't do it on parties." She gave him a poisonous smile and started her motorbike.

"You are just going to leave me?"

"Bingo." She hit the gas as the tires screeched, smoke formed on the back tire and made the mercenary cough.

"Goodbye Wilson." She shouted back, as she turned around and drove by him.

"See y-...Wait, how do you know my rea-..." His voice got lost as she speeded down the street, smiling to herself.

_I'll call this victory,_ she thought as the cold wind hit her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third chapter._  
_Not many people seem to be liking it._  
_I wonder why I continue...but, meeh._  
_Enjoy and leave a review!_

* * *

Stalker in the shadows

"We are going together."

"We aren't."

"I'll help you. We have time."

"It will blow up before we reach the exit. Leave. Now." She demanded, her voice weak.

"Come on," Umbra softly said and picked her up, "We are leaving."

"Y-your leg. You can't carry me." She coughed up some blood, her green eyes blurry.

"I'll be fine." Umbra took another step, the sharp pain in her leg making her grimace.

She tried to look at her face. Something wasn't right...she could see her body clearly. The green bodysuit was torn, blood gushing from the wound on her stomach, ruining the material. Her hands covered the wound, helplessly trying to stop the river of blood. Her face...she couldn't see her face. Umbra focused on the womans face, but it was still blurry. She could see outline of her face, the colour of her eyes, but it was all covered in a blur.

"Six more minutes." She snapped from her thoughts as the weak voice said.

"We will make it."

"We won't. I beg you...let me go."

Umbra looked her dark brown eyes with the womans green gaze. She tried her best to see past the blur.  
_I need to hurry_, she thought as the eyes of her friend started closing.

"Stay with me, you hear me." She whispered, shaking her a bit.

"I can't," she coughed again, "promise that."

She was about to step trough the other door. Entering the code that she memorized, the door slid open. It all happened in one second. Her leg winced, the bleeding made her muscles weak and her left leg gave out. She stumbled forward, dropping her friend in the process. Last thing she needed was for her to fall down on her and hurt her wound.

"Four more minutes."

"N-no...leave me...I can't anymore." She muttered, her body trembling.

"Don't give up. You can!" She shouted and felt bad as the woman smiled.

"Sometimes, the best thing to do is to give up." Her voice was barelly a whisper, a raspy whisper.

"You are wrong."

She tried to stand up, but her leg didn't want to listen to her.  
_Damn you Zero_, she thought as she pushed herself up.  
The woman was laying on the floor on the other side of the door. She was so pale. Her eyes were shut, her breathing shallow.  
_Don't give up now, please, I beg you_, she crawled closer to her.

"Two minutes Umbra." She tilted her head towards her.

"I know." She locked her eyes with the woman and extended her hand.

She smiled and moved one of her hands away from the wound on her stomach. She put her hand in Umbra's hand.  
_She is so cold_, she absently thought as she squeezed her hand.  
She returned the squeeze. It was so weak.

"Remember Artemis, I am always there to help you. No matter what. When you lose your grip over your powers...I am there."

"Always?" She asked with a weak smile.

"Forever." She smiled back as Artemis drew her hand back.

"Then, you will forgive me for this." She breath out.

"What?"

The door started to slide down, Artemis had her eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop that!" She shouted and extended her hand, holding the door up.

"Forgive me Ava."

That was the last thing she said before she made the door close completely. She swore that she saw a tear slide down her pale face.

"No! Open up!" She yelled, banging her hands on the door.

"Self-distrust activated. Countdown will begin shortly. 59, 58, 57..." A computerized female voice said.

Then...the door opened and she froze.

"N-no..." She whispered, standing up, her leg limp.

"Clara, wake up," she blurted out, shaking the lifeless body, "Please, don't leave me!"

"Clara!" She screamed, her voice echoing trough the narrow hallway.

* * *

She woke up gasping for air. Her forehead had peas of sweat on it. Her hair was sticking to her face and her heart was racing.

_Again, the same nightmare,_ she sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes.  
She looked over at the clock, it was still late. Two hours since the went to bed. Ava stood up and walked over to the bathroom, the bright light blinding her for a moment. She looked horrible. Her hair was nothing compared to her face. Her eyes were swollen up and red, her cheeks were wet. Did she cry?

"Every night." She muttered and splashed water on her face, the coldness waking her up even more.

She couldn't sleep again. She could have had the same nightmare again and she didn't want to live trough hell again. With slumped shoulders and a fuzzy vision she entered her living room. She looked up, walking over to the couch. Maybe she could watch a movie? Wouldn't help much anyways. Ava shot a glance to the balcony and stopped dead in her track as she saw a large shadow outside.  
_What the,_ she snapped out of her sad-bad mood and got into the assasian one.  
Slowly reaching for her dagger, she walked over to the balcony door and opened it.

"You!"

"Ah!" The figure shouted, almost falling off the chair.

"What the fuck are you doing her!?"

"Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!If I could have one that is."

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"What? Can't visit an old friend?"

"No!"

"Awh, party popper." The merc muttered and stood up, walking over to her in two short steps.

_With legs like that no wonder_, she absently thought and gave him her best death glare. It would be much scarier if she didn't look like shit.

"You know, I complimented the bodysuit, but this is better." He slid his eyes down her baggy shirt and to her legs.

_Yeah Ava, great idea. Wear shorts to bed. Genius,_ she scolded herself and cleared her throat.

"Hm?" He asked, still not looking at her face.

"My eyes are up here." She scolded and raised her eyebrow.

"And your legs are down there." He giggled and she took a step back.

Ava held three daggers hidden in the bookshelf behind her. If she could only reach it without him noticing. She had no idea why he was here, but no good can come from him visiting her. The mercenary came inside her house and looked around.

"Wow, nice place you got here."

She didn't respond and he gave her a glance.

"Before you continue sneaking to the books over there I already know that you have weapons hidden around this place."

"H-how?" She stopped and blinked in surprise.

"I observed you for a couple of days babe."

"You mean, stalked me?" She tensed up as he took another step forward.

"I'd call it observing, but whatever floats your boat."

Ava looked at the man again, her hazel eyes narrowed. He didn't seem in the killing mood, but you never know around an insane mercenary. Wonder if he she could seem intimidating in her random outfit. Probably not. Why not give it a try though?

"Yello', anybody home?" She blinked as Deadpool snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Uh yes, excuse me."

Why the hell did she apologize?

"You look cute when you daydream," she could see the mask stretch into a grin, "Tell me..."

"Tell you what?" She realised how close he was to her.

"How many time a day you daydream about this!?" He raised his hands and spun around.

"Want me to be honest?" She decided to play along and batted her eyelashes.

"Well duh." His grin widened.

"None. Never. Nada." In a sudden outburst of anger, a mix of stress and tiredness, Ava pushed the man away and walked over to the balcony.

"Did I say something wrong," she heard the merc mutter behind her, "Nah, it wasn't that. Maybe she is having one of those days?"

"Out." She held the balcony door open with her foot and glared at him.

"What?"

"Out. Now." She hissed out and clenched her hand.

Ava didn't want to use her mutant powers. Mostly because Deadpool didn't know about them. Why show him then? Also, her powers always drained her energy. She felt dizzy and sleepy after using them and always took a nap when she did use them.

"Why?"

God, he was like a little child. Always asking why and what.

"You stalked me, broke into my house and woke me up, not to mention that you scared me and now you are just annoying me." She stated and nodded towards the open door.

"I realized something," he started carefully, "You never had a guy in your house! Hah!"

This man...this mercenary was either pretending to be stupid or he really is just a airhead.

"Look, Deadpool," she sighed, "I am really tired and annoyed. So, before I decide to see how many times I can kill you before you decide to stay put, please leave."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me sister."

Okay, enough is enough. Her nightmare wasn't enough. Now this clown shows up and tells her how he ain't leaving her house. Nope, not with her attitude.

"This is my house! You have no right t-..."

"Sit."

"Excuse me?!"

"Jesus H. Christ, stop with the excusing and sit down." He pointed to the kitchen  
table.

"You have no right to order me around in my house!"

"Sit. Down." He growled out, his voice suddenly deeper.

Feeling like a dog who just got scolded, Ava walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. She sat down and crossed her legs, eyeing the merc with a poisoned glare.

"There we go! Ain't that better for all of us!"

"Not really."

"Want pancakes?"

"Look, there is no need for you to make pa-," she was cut off by the sound of her stove turning on, "Deadpool..."

"Hmh?"

"What are you doing here?" She finally breath out, the question on her mind all this time.

Last time she saw this guy he was waiting for her in front of the building she destroyed. Before that he almost killed her with a bomb he set up and now he is whistling "Old McDonald had a farm" and making her pancakes...in her home.  
_Talk about a plot-twist,_ she frowned and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you going to answer me?" She asked again, hearing him rustle with bags behind her back.

It was certainly a bad idea to expose her back to this clown, but she was too tired to think straight.

"Ironman or Captain America?"

"Excuse me?"

Man, she was saying that too much around him. It's not her fault that he is so damn confusing.

"Pick one. Playboy or soldier!?"

"Why?"

"Just pick!"

"I don't know, Ironman?"

He muttered something that sounded like, "Of course she would pick him. All about the money.", but she wasn't sure.

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh, just wonderin'."

He still didn't answer her. Was he avoiding her question?

"I'm still waiting." She yawned and out her head in her palms.

"Hey, a perfect pancake takes time!" He pouted and flipped another pancake in the pan.

How did he know where she kept the ingredients anyways? He was sure being serious about the "observing".

"Not the pancakes Wilson," she decided to use him last name this time, "My question. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"How 'bout this. I ask you one question and you ask me one question?"

"Fine." She sighed again.

"Me first. How do you know my real name?" He pulled out a plate and set the pancakes on them.

She glanced at them and at her surprise they weren't as she expected them to be. They actually looked...delicious. Smelled good too. Was she really that hungry?

"I have my source. I know many things about you." She leaned back in her chair as he set the plate in front of her.

"Like?"

"Let's see," she closed her eyes for a moment and furrowed her eyebrow, "Name, Wade Wilson. Codename, Deadpool. Medical database, Weapon X. Job, mercanery. Currently living at, New York, unknown address. Bio, used as a scientific experiment for the military," she hummed, "Something about cancer and X-men and...uhm...stuff."

She opened her eyes and to her surprise Deadpool was carefully watching her, or, at least, she hopped he was. Since she couldn't see his eyes over that mask.

"You sure did your research babe." He finally spoke, sounding unsure.

"My turn," she crossed her arms, "How in the world did you find me?"

"Easy," he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a...tracking device, "I stole this from Stark and then attached it to your motorbike."

That would explain it.

"How did you know my name though?"

"Nu-uh, my turn." He waved her question off.

For a minute she wondered what she was doing. Sitting in the middle of the night with a guy who might kill her, listening to him order her around in her own home, letting him play "get to know your enemy" quiz with her.

"Would you ever go on a date with me?"

The question caught her of guard. She almost let her jaw drop as she raised her eyebrows so that they almost touched her hair.

"Excuse me?"

"A date. With me." He tilted his head and looked at her, completely serious.

"I am sorry, but no."

"Awh, wellp, can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

"Erm, yeah." She awkwardly responded.

"Oh wait," he dug around his pocket again a pulled out a...bottle of syrup, "Here you go."

"How did you pull that ou-, oh nevermind." She took the bottle and suspiciously looked at it.

"Before you ask, I didn't poison it!"

"How can I trust you?"

"That's the trick, you can't," he stated and she tried to understand his logic, "But," he grabbed her hand and crossed their pinkies, "I pinky promise I didn't do anything to it!"

She looked at his face, or, well, mask. Then took a look at her thin pinky crossed with his gloved one. Then, as unexpected as it was, she actually smiled.

"She has emotions!" He gasped in shock and dramatically put his hand on his face.

Ava rolled her eyes and looked at the bottle again.

"Made in Canada?"

"You bet ya' sweet ass it is!"

She considered the situation. This complete stranger walked into her home and made her breakfast, or, late lunch. He acted like he was at a friend's house for a chit-chat and didn't bother to intimidate her. Maybe she was a bit crazy too, but she was actually feeling reified that someone was here. The nightmares can sometimes get to her and she has a childish tantrum of throwing stuff around and braking things in her house. Now, she was focused on pouring the syrup on her pancakes.  
_It might be poisons,_ she considered again, eyeing the pancakes.  
Ava looked at the man in front of her, then looked back at her pancakes that he made.  
_Trust him he says, huh,_ she thought and bit her lower lip.

"So you like my pancakes?" Wade asked, leaning over to her like a little child waiting to hear his mother's opinion.

"Holy moly, these are the best pancakes ever!" She beamed and took her fork again.

"She likes them," she heard him mutter to himself again, "I know. It's cute isn't it?".

_He had the habit to talk to himself,_ she thought and tapped her mouth with a napkin.

"Uhm, Wade...wait, can I call you Wade?" She glanced at him as he snapped out of him convo with himself.

"You can call me whatever you want sweet cheeks." He winked and grinned.

Ava rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Well, Wade I wanted to say," she scratched the back of her head, "Thank you."

The insane mercenary Deadpool stared at her for a moment and then grinned again.

"No problem."

"I suck at showing gratitude, just saying."

"Ya' know, I know a way for you to show your gratitude..."

"No."

"C'mon, when will you finally hit the sheets with me!?"

"How about never?"

"I made you pancakes!"

"Oh sorry. Let's go straight to my bedroom and..."

"Really?!"

"Nope."

"This is exactly why you don't have a boyfriend."

"You can't be sure about that." She smugly smiled and took another bite of the amazing pancakes.

"I can. I checked." He smiled as she choked on her pancake.

* * *

_What do you think so far? :)  
What do you think about Ava?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._  
_Enjoy_.

* * *

Good morning Mr. Wilson

Ava put the plate in her sink and turned around to look out of the window. Night was far behind them and dawn has set. The blue hooves of light making her kitchen illuminate in a splash of blue and purple. She hated mornings. Mostly because she wasn't a morning person. It took her two mugs of coffee and a cold shower to finally make her feel alive. _Mutants don't tend to suffer from insomnia_, yeah right. Sometimes she didn't sleep for days.

"Hey, should we call this a sleepover?"

She blinked and turned her head to the man in red currently occupying her kitchen. He sprawled his legs under the table. The light making him seem like a giant black shadow in her small kitchen chair. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes fixed on her analyzing stare.

"Seriously, stop checking me out."

The silly mask stretched into a playful grin as he rested his elbows on the table, holding his head in his palms. Must be easy to choke people with those arms. Not just the arms, this guy was all muscle. Considering his lack of working out the cause of this must be the Weapon X itself. She almost called him Weapon X during their conversation...

"You okay babe?"

But she quickly decided to change that to Deadpool. Nobody likes to be called a science experiment. Also, considering a certain question she asked and his reaction to it...she avoided calling him anything but Deadpool.

"Hello? Deadpool calling, anybody home?"

He didn't ask about her origin and she was perfectly fine with that. She, however, did ask about his. She only got a moment of silence before he changed the conversation to Glee. Ava knew little of his past. The things she got from his file did help make some question marks disappear. Although, he did tense up when she asked about his costume design.

_"Do you always wear that mask?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Uh...touchy subject."_

_"Leave it then?"_

_"I would appreciate it."_

And with that, she stopped asking such questions. Somehow they drifted from the original plan, talking and finding out things about each other, to a conversation about Sherlock. In the middle of his long speech about some silly shipping, as he called it, she realised how relaxed she actually was. Which was bad. She was in the same room with a mercenary. Shouldn't she be fighting him? Using whatever she can to make him go away? Nope. Ava talked the night away with this man. There was something confusing about Wade Wilson.

"No seriously, if you don't stop ignoring me I am going to shoot you!"

Not only his...difficult mental stage, but his logic. For him, killing was like a sport. He wanted people to trust him, and never gave them a reason to do so. He was egocentric, annoying, loud and deadly. Still, Ava wanted to share the last pancake with him. He refused, the excuse was a diet. He certainly didn't need a diet. Then his, rather awful, sence of humor. He was blunt and perverted. Insulted everything and everyone and didn't give a damn about it.

"I'm not joking missy."

Then the fact that he could get angry so easy, but also calm down in a minute. The cancer did it's damage. It took Wade Wilson and gave Deadpool. It took his life. Made him a hollow basket, constantly getting filled, but everything just fell trough and got lost into darkness.

"Umbra."

She pitied this man. His acts were horrible. His logic was terrifying. His humor was awful. Still, Ava Denning felt sorry for this man.

"Goddamnit!" He suddenly jumped up, slamming his palms onto the table, making it grunt in protest.

"Oh..." Was the only thing she managed to studder out.

"Stop ignoring me," he growled out, the white orbs flashing in the dim morning light, "I hate being ignored."

"I am sorry. I tend to get lost in my thoughts." She did her best to make her voice sound cold and equal to his.

"Oh well, I do that too!"

There it was again. One minute he was swinging his fist in front of her face, the other he was giggling like a little girl.

"I guess we just think a lot." She calmly said, narrowing her eyes at the light that was getting brighter by the minute.

"Yeah. A lot goes on in here," he tapped his head, "Sometimes it's hard to keep track of it."

"Well...sticky notes might help?"

He looked at her for a moment and than laughed, clutching his stomach. His laugh was less annoying. It was deeper then the usual squeaky, high pitch one.

"What?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Y-you know," he tried to control his giggles, "when you are trying not to be funny, you are funny. When you try to be funny, you are not. It's funny!"

Ava tried to process his answer.

"So you are saying that I'm funny?" She questioned, leaning against the balcony door.

"Sometimes. Most times you are Ms. Grumpypants." He chuckled, stretching out his legs again.

"Thank you for being honest."

She couldn't help it. The corner of her lips quirked and she just had to smile. Deadpool was bad at humor, but his jolly nature was contagious.

"Oh, she smiled," he clapped his hands together, "I am amazing," he continued, "No, I am. Shut up you bastard!"

Ava watched him argue with himself again, still smiling. She glanced at the clock then and bit her lower lip.

"Uhm, Deadpool...sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I think it's time for you to go."

"No, you shut u-...what," he looked up at her, "Go? Now?"

Part of her was wondering if he will get mad again. Maybe he will really try to kill her this time. No matter how calm he seemed, she should never underestimate his mental illness.

"Yes." She carefully said, eyeing him.

"Sure! Wow, it's already morning. I guess we chatted away the night, didn't we?" He stood up, his back cracking in the process.

"It seems so."

"You know," he walked over to the balcony door and as she put her hand over the knob, he put his hand on it too, covering her small palm, "I had fun talking to you."

Ava looked at her hand covered by his gloved palm. She followed his arm all the way up to the masked face. He watched her with amusement, probably expecting some girlish reaction to this. He isn't going to get any though. Umbra, the dangerous, silent assasian didn't show her emotions. Some emotions stayed personal and she liked it that way.

"Sadly, I have to agree to that." She quirked an eyebrow at his giddy reaction.

"So we are like the bestest of friends now?!"

A small sting in her heart for hearing such words made her grimace for a second.

"Let's call it...acquaintances."

"Aw, c'mon, why can't we be friends?!"

"Because I don't play well with others." She smugly said and opened the door.

"Geez, fine. Hey, do I get a kiss before I leave?"

"No."

"On the cheek?!"

"No. Go away Deadpool." She shoved him outside.

"A hug?"

She was about to slam the door in his face, but he held it open with his foot.

"Please, a hug?"

"No!"

"Then I won't go away. I'll just stay here and sing songs in front of this door. You like Vanilla Ice?!"

Before he could continue Ava opened the door and tiredly swung her arms around his torso. He seemed to wince at the sudden embrace, but finally she felt his arms wrap around her. They stood there, in silence, hugging each other awkwardly. Amazing way to start a day if you ask Ava.

"Okay," she tried to move away, but he still held onto her tight, "Deadpool," she squirmed in his tight embrace, "let go, now."

She felt one of his arms slowly slide down to her back, making its way to her ass. Ava was shorter than him. Much shorter actually. She only reached to the half of his chest. No matter how big the guy was, he ain't touching her in such an inappropriate way.

"Isn't this lovely." She heard him chant, his hand moving down again.

Ava grabbed his wrist and flinged herself behind him, making him lose balance and fall down on his butt with a thud.

"It was lovely while it lasted." She entered her apartment again, holding onto the door.

"Well fuck it then." He cursed as he got up, patting his ass, "It's okay Billy. She didn't mean it."

"Billy?"

"Yeah. I named my ass. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." She answered as he flexed his arms.

"Well, see you again someday babe."

"Let's hope not."

"Should be carefull. I might take a contract involving you."

"What?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't think that I won't kill you next time I see you," the mask grinned wickedly, "Even if it would be a shame."

Ava tried not to shudder at his words. Kill her? He made her pancakes a couple of hours ago. Yes, that's it, Wade Wilson was confusing for sure.

"Same goes for you." She answered in the most emotionless way.

He was still grinning as he walked over to the emergency stairs on the left. Ava watched him leave, still leaning against the rim on the door.

"Also," he stopped as she spoke, "Good morning Mr. Wilson," she drawled and smiled to herself.

"Good morning sweet cheeks." He responded playfully, not turning around as he clicked a button on his belt and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I'ts means much. I've found one review particularly interesting._

_**Oh my gosh**__ - Even though he is really ugly underneath the mask his personality is maniacally attractive and you catch it perfectly! I was laughing so hard at him through heaps of this. It's awesome._

_Yeah, I've read most of the Deadpool comics. I've seen him interact with different types of heros/villans and I gotta admit that he is hilarious no matter with who he is. I especially enjoy when he goes on adventure's with Bob, agent of Hydra. Bob is the cutest little thing ever and I want one. Someone give me a Bob. Thanks for the lovely review though._

* * *

A job well done

It was a few days since Deadpool visited her. She wasn't quite sure what happened that evening, but she remembered his threat all to well. A part of her expected him to visit her again and the other part was praying to God that he wouldn't. Umbra was a lot more suspicious then she usually was. Since he started stalking her every shadow made her turn around, every sound at night made her jump up and check it out. Yes, part of her was scared of the crazy mercenary. Especially since he can't die and he had serious mental issues. The other part found him intriguing.

"Good job."

She snapped from her daydreaming and looked at the money before her. After accepting that job two days ago she received a whole lot of cash. Of course that she wanted that much, maybe even more. Killing a mafia leader was never easy.

"Yeah." She responded and took the money, stuffing it in the pouch of her suit.

She wanted to fully cover her face, but it seemed ridiculous so she left her nose and mouth unmasked. Umbra exited the old meeting room, the stench of cigarettes and vodka making her gag. The man she worked for was a leader of the local gang and he wanted the leader of some other mafia dead. She did job. She deserved the money.  
The night sky was cold and refreshing. Better then the usual warm night weather that made her feel like somebody was strangling her. She sat down on her motorbike, checking the tires and parts under it. You can never be too careful with planted bombs. Suddenly her eyes were covered.

"Guess who?"

Her instincts kicked in and she elbowed the person in the stomach, jumping away from her motorbike.

"Deadpool?" She questioned, looking at the man rolling around on the ground.

Clearly, he was overreacting since she didn't punch him that hard. But he wanted to put on a show. She really didn't have time for this.

"What do you want?"

"A pain killer." He grumbled out, standing up again.

"Answer me."

"Geez, I try to be nice and make you pancakes and I don't even get a proper greeting." He countered and let out a sigh.

"Hello Deadpool." She coldly said, eyeing him.

"Howdy."

"Answer me now?"

"Jesus Christ, okay. I came to kill you!"

Umbra blinked, her heart stopping for a moment. Kill her? Why didn't he kill her right away. She wasn't paying attention. He could easily shot her, or cut her head off, or murder her in any other way because he had loads of weapons.

"Kill me?" She asked, as if testing the words.

"Yep."

Umbra's hand went to her dagger, but as she heard a click of a gun she stopped.

"Nu-uh, don't even try sugar."

"Who sent you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, yes it does."

If she is getting killed she at least deserves to know who and why they want her dead. Deadpool did warn her. He told her that next time he see's her he might try to kill her because of a contract. Running wasn't an option since he would probably shoot her right away.

"Don't take it personally, a job is a job." He said almost sweetly and put his thumb on the trigger.

She needed a way out of this. Quickly. How do you stop an insane killer with a gun pointed at you? Umbra panicked and a sudden idea came to her mind.

"You really want to kill me?"

"And get sweet, sweet money for it too."

"But, you made me pancakes." She sweetly said, looking at the white orbs on his mask.

Maybe she couldn't avoid death, but she could delay it for a few minutes. She could think of a good plan by then.

"I did, but you didn't want to kiss me when I headed back home!"

"I hugged you."

"Can't measure with some mouth-to-mouth action."

Umbra frowned and crossed her arms. He was about to kill her and he was still bringing up the fact that she didn't kiss him. This man really confused her.

"Now hold still and let daddy work his magic." He grinned and Umbra looked around, trying to find a way to escape.

"Wait! How about this," she moved her hand to the pouch, looking at him, "I'll pay you not to kill me."

"Hah! You really think that some spare change can make me..."

He stopped as she pulled out a large amount of rolled up money. She swore that she saw his jaw drop.

"Holy Bea Arthur. You got payed that much? What the hell did you do? Kill the queen of England?"

"I killed a mafia leader, I usually get payed even more. This is nothing." She proclaimed, sounding a bit too proud of herself.

"Deal."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna kill you." He put the gun back in his pocket and stretched.

That was it? He is just going to leave his boss hanging like that? And how the hell did that gun fit in his pocket?!

"That's it...you won't kill me?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Well, if I get that cash I won't."

Umbra looked at the money. She had a wallet full of money that she earned on the job last week ago. She didn't really need this too. Why not give it to him? It's a matter of life or death though. Her life.

"Here," she tossed him the rolled up paper, "Don't spend it all on spandex."

"Sweet! Oh money, how much I love you." He mused and kissed the money.

Umbra rolled her eyes and sighed. She sat back on her motorbike, still feeling a bit dizzy. Phew, she actually almost got shot by the person who was in her apartment not a while ago. Talk about plot-twist.

"Where ya' going?"

"Away from you."

She started the motor, but Deadpool jumped in front of it.

"Move." She growled out and hit the gas a few times to prove that she will drive over him if he doesn't.

"Look...er," he scratched the back on his head, "Want to go get some chimichangas?"

Umbra looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, of course he couldn't see that because of her mask. Was he crazy? Well, yes, he was, but did he seriously think that she would go on dinner after he pointed a freaking gun at her head and threaten to murder her.

"No."

"Please." He whined, clasping his hands together in a begging manner.

"No."

"I'm so lonely!"

"I don't care."

"I'll even pay."

"Yeah, with my money." She growled out and started the bike, trying to drive a bit back and around him.

Before she knew what happened, she was pushed of the motorbike, landing face-first into the street. Ugh, she hoped that she didn't brake her nose. She didn't have time to check though, he might strike again. Goddamnit, she didn't even do anything to him. Is he just attacking her because she doesn't want to have late dinner with him? Suddenly, she was lifted up. The insane man tossed her over his shoulder, happily humming.

"What the hell?!" She practically shouted and squirmed in his grip.

It was hopeless though. His hands were in a deadly grip around her legs, as she hung down to half of his back, getting a better view of his ass.

"You know, I could just stab you right now with my dagger."

"You know that I would heal and poke you back with my katana?"

He had a point. But, where was he taking her?

"Deadpool," she breath out, sounding tired, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to dinner!"

He almost killed her, pushed her off her motorbike, picked her up like a child and he still thinks that she will go to get dinner with him? Hell no.

"I'm not hungry." Okay, she wanted to come up with a better excuse, but she had none.

"Well, I am."

"Wilson, just put me down already. I want to go home."

"Just this one night. Please?!"

"No, put me down."

"Please?"

"Dead-..."

"Please!?"

She mentally sighed and stared down at his boots as he continued to walk. She didn't have much choice. Maybe, if she declined he would of try to murder her again. So, she kept quiet.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise babe."

"You don't really have to carry me, I can walk on my own."

"And how can I be sure that you won't run away, hmh?"

Good point. She just cooped with it. Umbra let this strange, masked man carry her like a sack of potatoes, sometimes warning him about moving his hand closer to her ass.

"You never had a chimichanga?!" He shrieked and stopped for a moment.

"U-uhm...no."

She didn't understand what the big deal was. Her diet was usually only fruit and cereal. She didn't eat much.

"Well, it's all about to change sweet cheeks." He happily said and took a turn to the left.

"You understand that people are looking at us."

"Hmh? I was to distracted looking at your firm little ass..."

"Excuse me?!"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He sighed and muttered something to himself.

"Put me down you pervert!"

"Stop squirming so much or I'll drop you!" He said with annoyance and she looked at the people who were still on the street, giving them strange glances.

What a wonderful evening. She should be at home right now. Watching Dexter on tv and eating popcorn. But no, she was going on dinner with Wilson. How lovely is that? Fucking amazing if you asked her.

* * *

_Phew, okay._  
_Question. _  
_Do you want Umbra and Deadpool to :_  
_a) become close friends_  
_b) be in a relationship_


	6. Chapter 6

_A! B! NO A! B!_

_That is what happened in the reviews. Some of you want a friendship, some want a relationship. I can't make everyone happy. So, not to ruin your hopes and dreams, I'll just let you find out what I choose in the chapters ahead._

_Interesting review : __**IHeartJayGatsbyTheOneAndOnly**_

_in a relationship! These too are perfect for each other! I love Ava doesn't jump on him because he is in a skin right suit. Don't get me wrong I love Deadpool and wouldn't mind if he found his way in between my sheets, but I love it when the girls tell him no for once. I am loving this story!_

_Thank you very much. Truth is, I read many fanfics in which the girl gets all giddy about meeting Deadpool and stuff. Then she see's his face and accepts him for who he is._  
_I want this different. People misunderstand Deadpool. He is a killer with serious mental issues, not some stand-up comedian. Yes, he can be funny, but keep in mind that Deadpool is dangerous and that people fear him._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hi dangerous, I'm dad

Ava just wanted to watch a movie at her place. Maybe make something to eat or order pizza. Where she was now? Sitting on a park bench waiting for a maniac to buy chimichangas at a food truck.

"This changed! You changed!"

Ava pivoted her head at the sound of Deadpool shouting at the truck driver. She had no idea what happened. She didn't want to know what happened. Home. She wanted to go home.

"I thought we had something special!" Deadpool shouted back as he approached her.

"Girl trouble?"

"Chimichanga trouble."

"Excuse me?"

"There are no chimichangas. New owner of the food truck. Samantha is gone!"

"Samantha? Actually, I don't care."

Deadpool sighed and sat down next to her. A bit to close for her opinion. The guy had no limits in personal space. Ava moved away from him, noticing the obvious pout behind the red and black mask.

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked looking at her.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Maybe."

The answer was simple. He was Deadpool. He was dangerous. He was insane. She will keep that to herself though. Let's not push their 'friendship' to killing terms again.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Lies, all lies!"

"Ugh, can you just tell me what's in the bag?"

Deadpool came back with a paper bag. At her question he forgot his and grinned. Geez, he has the memory of a goldfish. Opening the bag and looking inside it he pulled out a...taco?

"This is a taco. People with money issues buy these because Burger King is too expensive a-..."

"I know what a taco is Wilson."

"You do?" He asked with surprise.

"No, Deadpool, I was about to put it on my head because I thought that it was a hat."

"Well then, jokes on you! Because you actually eat it!"

As he didn't recognize the sarcasm in her voice. Ava rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. This man is like a tick. He follows her around, stalks her, kidnaps her. All that for a taco with him. It's insane.  
She took a bite from her taco, hoping that nothing from the inside will spill on her costume. In the mean time, Deadpool didn't seem to pay much attention. He already had all the ingredients spilled on his chest and lap. He was a messy eater and she couldn't bare looking at him much longer so she looked at the sky instead.

"Why?"

"You know that just asking me 'why' isn't going to make me understand what you are actually asking?"

"I know, but it's fun to annoy you." Ava rolled her eyes once more at that.

"Why what?"

"Did you become an assasian?"

The question caught her off guard and she choked on her taco. Why the hell does he want to know that? Maybe he wants to find out more about her and sell the info to someone else. Now it's her turn to do the joke...

"Why?" She asked almost mockingly.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we are buddy's and buddy's tell eachother why they became assasians."

"That is the worst excuse ever."

"I tried."

She snorted and finished off her taco, licking her lips since she didn't want to be a Deadpool and use her palm to get the bits of food from her mouth. She caught Wilson's amused smile at her lip licking and stopped.

"I came from a wealthy family. My father got killed by a mafia. My mother had Alzheimer's. I met Dave and he showed me the amazing work of an assasian. That's when I discovered my powers, but sadly, Dave got killed and I started working with Ar-..." She stopped not wanting to say her name.

"Oh..."

She was surprised that Wilson had no comment at her story. He actually seemed to pity her. She hated being pitied. Especially from people who are worse then her.

"Is your mom alive?"

"Yeah, but...the illness really got her. She doesn't remember me and...it's hard for me to spend time with her. She stays with Lucy, her caretaker, and is convinced that she is me. It's hard seeing your own mother call a stranger her daughter." She admitted.

Why was she telling him this again? Still, Deadpool slowly nodded and stretched his legs out, crossing them.

"What about your parents?"

She knew how he become a mercenary. How he become...what he is. Experiments. The Weapon X experiment. It was a tragic story and he wasn't so happy when she brought it up. At the question about his family he seemed slightly confused. Then, at her surprise, he answered.

"When I was little, dad would always come home very late. You know how it is, busy with his job and everything."

What does this have to do with her question exactly. As she was about to ask him that, he continued.

"We always did this little thing when he came home. We did knock, knock jokes on the front door. He would knock and I'd answer. Then I would say 'who's there' and he would answer with a joke. Come to think of it, the jokes weren't even that funny. I don't know why I laughed that much at them back then. Then, one day, my dad came home. He didn't knock on the door. He didn't do the joke with me. Anyways, he got killed." He finished with a shrug.

During the story Ava was silently staring at him. Did she just hear a memory from Deadpool's childhood? She didn't know what to say or how to react since she wasn't good at consulting people when they were upset. Even if Wilson didn't seem upset. He seemed...okay.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, of course not. My friend killed him."

"And your mot-..."

"Cancer." He bitterly said and on her surprise started laughing.

"Uh, what's funny?"

"My dad always wanted me to become a soldier you know. Like him, work in the military. It's kind of weird how the military worked on me. Right? I was there to serve the military, but she screwed me up. Hah!"

Ava didn't understand why that was funny, so she just slowly nodded. She was so confused by this man. It seemed like his emotions were all mixed up.

"I became dangerous. A mercenary." He said during his laughing frenzy.

"I guess we both became what we feared when we were children." Ava simply said and looked down at her feet.

The mood seemed to drop. At least for Ava. Wade was still giggling. Maybe that was his way to showing sadness? God only knows.

"Knock, knock." He finally said, looking at the handbomb on his belt, while Ava stared at at her feet.

"Who's there?"

"Wade."

"Wade who?" She asked, no joy in her voice.

"Wade 'till you see what they did to me." He answered with a hint of humor.

The thing is, Ava didn't want to know or see what they did to him. She couldn't do it. It was like her life. If she kept bringing up the past she will never forget it. She wanted to forget about her past tho'. Maybe if she forgets, her mother will remember? Not that she believed in miracles.

* * *

_Did I just make you cry a little? I did, didn't I._

_You just learned something new about Ava. _

_i bet you expected some funny new chapter. Ha-ha-ha._


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh look, a new chapter. Thank you guys for all the support._

_Interesting review :_

_kiriliad __ - __Nice chapter!But i have a question, how was Deadpool able to eat the tacos with his mask in the way,without showing his face to Ava?_

_Well I did say that most of the taco landed on his costume, didn't I? The point was that he didn't take off his mask and that's why he spilled everything over himself. Ava didn't pay attention and didn't notice. Hope I cleared that up for you a little._

_Enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

A call from the master

Umbra didn't expect anything else when she walked back home. After she got hijacked by Deadpool and forced to eat the disgusting food that he got for them, she finally returned home. Deadpool went his way after she assured him that she won't need escort. Where did that guy live anyways? Not that she cared or anything. Her opinion about this man was conflicted. He tried to kill her, but then again he trusted her with his past. In the lack of better words, he was very weird.

"_You have one message._" The female robotic voice answered as she pressed the message button on her phone.

"Well, that will have to wait." She mumbled and peeled the costume off her body.

Making her way to the bathroom she turned on the shower and stood in front of the mirror, watching her own figure. The lines of her body were long, clean and symmetrical; a little above the medium height. Her eyes damp from the long and tiring day. The bra was making her feel uneasy, the feeling of someone crushing her chest. So she ditched it. Along with her underwear and entered the shower with a blissful sigh. The water was warm and relaxing. Just the right temperature.  
After her shower she exited the bathroom in a bath robe, dragging a hand across her dark brown hair, a few strands still in her hand as she moved it down. Plopping down on the couch she took the remote and turned on the TV.

* * *

The barking of a dog woke her up, making her groan and roll on the other side of the couch. It was a bad decision because sunrays hit her face, making her eyes flutter open. She fell asleep on her couch once again, in a bath robe. Shesh, she is turning into a desperate housewife.

"Rise and shine my little angel!"

The words bore into her mind and she jumped up into a fighting stance, her knees bent and her hands ready to break the neck of the person who dared to enter her home. Sadly, it was Deadpool. She could still break his neck. Right?

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"Making pancakes." He bluntly responded, waving with the spatula.

"Oh, okay then. You can come here every morning to make breakfast." She added with bitter sarcasm.

"Really? Great!"

"Not great. You can't just break into my house Wilson."

Even if she was getting used to it. She was too groggy to argue with him right now. So she yawned and looked down at the pink bath robe. With an annoyed mumble she made her way to her bedroom to get clothes.

"That is sooo not your colour." She heard someone speak over her shoulder and reacted on instinct, elbowing the person in the face.

"For fucks sake woman!" He cursed and rubbed his nose across the mask.

"Leave."

"But...pancakes..."

"Yes, pancakes. Go make pancakes and leave my room."

He shrugged and walked away to the door. Turning around once again he pointed to her black sweater and showed a thumbs up. Now he's giving her styling options? Lovely.  
Changing into more comfortable clothes she appeared in the kitchen once again. She ignored his suggestion for the black sweater and went with her blue hoodie instead. That made him frown and she was glad that she managed to annoy him. Even with her clothes.

"Are you going to this every morning?" She questioned, sitting down and taking a fork.

"No, I just told you to wear the sweater be-..."

"Not that! The pancakes!" She retorted with annoyance.

"What's with them? Are they not good?"

Oh God, he was stupider then a sack of potatoes. After his question she decided that the best thing to do is stay silent and eat. So she did just that. The pancakes were good, even if she would never admit it. Who knew that he was a good cook? Well, every mercenary had time for hobbies. Her secret pleasure was knitting.

"You have a message on your phone." He added, watching her eat like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Did you snoop around my apartment?"

"Er...no," a brief moment of silence, "Maybe."

"Deadpool!" She growled out and carried the plate to the sink.

It was annoying her greatly that he was in her home. But at the same time she didn't mind his company. If he wasn't here right now, she would just watch more TV and get depressed.

"Did you listen to it?" She finally asked, sitting back at the chair and crossing her legs.

"I would say no, but I don't want to lie to you. So yes, I did."

"And?"

"You got a job offer from...this guy..." He said that with an unsure voice and she narrowed her eyes.

"Which guy?"

There was one thing that Umbra was pretty good at. Making people tell the truth. She would give them her best 'you are lying' glare and they would crack. Even Wilson was uncomfortably shifting under it. He opened his mouth and closed it. How the hell can a guy show so many expressions over that mask?

"I know him."

"Okay. Tell me more." She countered and locked her gaze with the white lenses on his mask.

"In fact, I told him to send you the offer. You should be thanking me!"

Slamming her fist on the table, she stood up and leaned over the table. He sunk in the chair and looked around. Did she actually intimidate him? Was it possible that a short, loudmouth like her could intimidate him? It seemed that way. This actually amused her. Greatly.

"Wilson," she started with a threatening voice, "who is he?"

"No." He stated, standing up too.

"No?"

"Ask me politely." He retorted in an almost angry voice.

"And what if I don't want to?"

This seemed to trigger his anger and he placed his gloved hands on the table, leaning closer to her. She didn't back away. There is no way that he will make her look away. He is not winning this one. She is Umbra and she can handle a mercenary like him. Even if he was angry.

"Then I won't tell you." He simply said and shrugged.

"I can just listen to the message again."

"I deleted it."

"You asshole!"

"Watch it lady!"

Right about now they were inches from eachothers face. They subconsciously walked around the table and she was looking up at him with determination. Her eyes were boring into his masked ones, her lower lip quivering in anger. She couldn't tell his expression because of the mask.

"Deadpool, who sent me the message?"

"If I tell you will you go to him?"

"If it's a job, then yes."

"It's more of a...partnership."

This made her raise an eyebrow and then the most unexpected thing happened. Deadpool hugged her. He literally wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her on his chest.

"You won't spend time with me if you go there!" He whined and stomped his foot like an annoyed child.

He was insane. Hundred percently insane. Maybe this method won't work. What if she tried a different approach? Her lips turned into a sly smile.

"It's okay Deadpool." She chanted, hugging him aswell.

"It is?" He asked in confusion and winced at her touch.

"We will stay pals no matter what."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Even if you accept Taskmasters offer?!"

The words echoed trough her head and her eyes widened.

"Oops..." Deadpool muttered and let go of her.

"Taskmaster?"

He shifted uncomfortably and walked around her, plopping down on the couch. She followed him, shaking his feet off the table in the process.

"Taskmaster?" She repeated and crossed her arms, staring down at him.

"Yep, my ol' buddy Tasky."

* * *

_Yes, you guessed it! Umbra will meet Tony Masters a.k.a Taskmaster!_  
_Well, I'd love to hear your opinion on this chapter and also have two questions for you..._

_If Umbra would meet one Avenger, who should it be?_  
_What is your opinion on Taskmaster?_

_Answer away and I'll add the most interesting review in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_What time is it? It's time for Taskmaster to meet Ava! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews. Your amazing._

_Interesting review :_

_Like it Random - Hey! I came across your story and I decided that I really liked it, it's so hard to find a good fanfic nowadays! I wanted to say that Deadpool can be quite dark when he's facing someone he doesn't like. Ava could stumble across him one day being incredibly dark and some dramatic might happen! (You decide as to what) Also between friendship or relationship, I'd say relationship, but take it very slowly. Like friendship first AND THEN a weird relationship type thing (I can't quite imagine Deadpool being in a stable relationship)._  
_I really like your story! Update soonish please! :)_

_Indeed you are right. I read a few comics in which Deadpool was hella scary. I'll think of something. And Deadpool is very weird at realtionships. I mean, he is convinced that Death is his girlfriend. But hat was in the old comics. In the newer ones, he has a daughter and is quite a charismatic father-figure in my opinion. I love that he teamed up with Hawkeye. Amazing comic. You should totes read it if you haven't before._

_Enjoy the chapter and leave a review!_

* * *

_Anything you can do he can do better_

Ava was not happy for this turn of events. She followed Deadpool across the city, trying her best not to listen to his long and boring stories. The night was cold, the sky murky and all the stars covered with thick, grey clouds. It seemed like it was about to rain.

"So then I told him that I would penetrate him and stabbed him i- -"

Ava took and deep breath and continued walking next to the mercenary, once again trying to avoid his rambling from her left side.

"Hey, you listening?"

"Yes."

"Liar, liar, pants of fire."

She rolled her eyes and he suddenly put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her, pointing to a small warehouse.

"He told you that he would meet you here."

"Oh...okay, I'll go now." Ava shook off his gloved hand and started walking.

"Hol' up. Where do you think your going?"

She stopped and raised an eyebrow, watching him over her goggles. Oh God, please don't make him-...

"I'm coming with you!"

"No."

"Uh-huh yes."

"No!"

"I voy contigo chica."

She stopped once he started talking in Spanish and sighed. Well, he knew Taskmaster, right? They are supposed to be best friends. According to the merc at least. Motioning him to follow her, she started walking again. Deadpool giggled and followed after her, skipping happily.

"So here?" She pointed to the large door.

"Yep!"

"Maybe he has traps, we should be car- -"

She didn't get to finish the sentence because Deadpool already opened the door and entered, his arms wide open.

"Tasky? Ya' in here? It's your old pal Deadpool!" He shouted.

Suddenly the mercenary seemed to trip on something. An invisible wire, it seemed. Soon, his red-cladded chest was decorated with shurikens. Ava cringed and stepped inside, carefully eyeing the ground. Deadpool didn't seem to mind this attack. He simply plucked the shurikens from his chest and huffed.

"I don't want to play 'catch the shuriken' with you Tasky. Not again!" He stated and crossed his arms with a pout.

The lights turned on, another door from the back opening. Ava narrowed her eyes at the figure that stepped out. A tall figure with a skull mask came into her view. He was wearing a hood and a large cape dangled from his back. She would fear him if he wasn't holding a...peanut-butter sandwich in his hand. Spotting Deadpool he stopped in his tracks, seemingly choking on one bite of his sandwich.

"Tasky!" Deadpool shrieked and ran to the man, giving him a strong bear hug.

This seemed to make the man stop choking, and he wriggled around in Deadpool's grip. Finally, he did an amazing backflip, his foot catching Deadpool's jaw. The merc fell down and pouted, crossing his arms childishly.

"Why in the world are you here Wade?!" The man spoke up, his voice like sand-paper.

_Probably the mask,_ Ava thought and watched the scene in front of her.  
It seemed that Deadpool was correct and that Taskmaster did know him. It's just that...he didn't seem happy to see him.

"I brought you Umbra!"

"You what?!"

"Brought. You. Umbra," the mercenary repeated every word a bit louder, "Seems like your age is getting to you. Your hearing is getting worse and worse."

Taskmaster sighed and dragged a hand across his skull mask. He then set a plate on the nearby table. Carefully putting down his sandwich, the assassin crossed his arms and his eyes flickered to Ava.

"You know this wack-o?" He questioned, approaching her.

"More like, he forced me to get to know him." Ava sarcastically retored, straightening her posture so that she could meet him eye-to-eye.

"I sent you a message and told you to come at midnight. You are two hours early?"

"Well," she tried to explain herself somehow, "you see, Deadpool broke into my home a- -"

"Ah, I get it. You don't need to explain yourself then." The man gave her a small eye roll.

Behind them, Deadpool was mumbling and talking to himself. Ava scolded herself for not paying attention to the important man in front of her. She moved her stare back to the masked face and crossed her arms.

"The question is, why did you call me?"

"Oh wow, how rude. No introduction?" The man teased, making Ava flinch.

She expected him to be a little more...professional. Now she understood why Deadpool saw him as his friend. He seemed to have authority, but also threw a few jokes into his personality.

"I'm Umbra."

"C'mon tuts, we are all friends here. Tell me your real name."

Nibbling on her lower lip, Ava debated on her decision. She could tell him her name? But still, she heard that this guy was known for selling personal information to organizations like Hydra or Shield or Hammer...or any other company who would offer him a large amount of money.

"Ava." She simply decided to just tell him her name.

"Okay, I see you like to keep it professional. Fine with me. I'm Tony." He responded with his first name too.

Just as she thought that he isn't so annoying, he took her hand and gallantly kissed it. Ava practically cringed on the inside. She didn't move her hand away though.

"But you can call me Tasky, dollface." He charismaticly mumbled and she could have swore that he winked at her.

"Whatcha doin' there buddy?"

Deadpool's head popped up behind Tony and he winced, turning around and clearing his throat.

"So, as why I called you here. You see- - My sandwich!" He cried out and moved to the table, seeing that his peanut-butter sandwhich was gone.

_How many idiots am I going to meet in my life,_ Ava absently thought and watched the event in front of her with slight amusement.

"Wade did you eat it?"

"...Nope."

"Wilson, I swear, one day I'm gonna..." The assassin started and sighed, throwing the plate aside.

Finally Ava noted that he must of thought that they are coming on time and that's why he decided to relax a little. Well, it's good that they came so unexpectedly, so that she can see him who he really is. As Deadpool explained, Taskmaster is a 'drama queen' and loves to seem like the number one villain.

"Guys, I am sorry to disturb this important conversation, but did I come here for a reason or simply to watch you two argue about sandwiches?" Ava asked and tapped her foot.

Tony cleared his throat and took a small gadget from his belt. He clicked a button and a hologram from the- -

"Stark Tower?" Ava questioned.

"Yes. You see, Hydra assigned me to get a little something for them from Stark, and I accepted."

"For a right amount of cash, right?!" Deadpool teasingly added.

"Shut up," Tony barked out, giving the merc a glare, "So yeah, I need help."

Ava debated for a moment. He needs help? Isn't he Taskmaster? As far as she knew he could copy any moved. Perhaps it's a myth.

"Why?"

"What why?" He asked in confusion.

"Why do you need my help? Aren't you Taskmaster? /The/ Taskmaster?"

She could see his chest puff out with pride. He shrugged a little and took a step forward.

"Well yeah, I am. But even I need help sometimes."

She could not ignore the fact that it seemed like a big set-up. Her mind swirled with options and she hummed, eyeing the assassin. He is supposed to be Taskmaster? Then let's see...  
She drew out on of her daggers and sent it flying at the assassin without any warning. He seemed startled for a moment, but in a flash his mind caught up and he leaned backwards, avoiding the dagger.

"What the hell?" He questioned as she delivered a kick to his face.

Ava stayed quiet and watched him with the most serious face she could pull of. In a few minutes of their kicking and dodging game, the personality of the assassin seemed to change completely. He stopped talking, his attention focused on her moves. He seemed to predict what she will do next. In one slight movement, that reminded her of Spider-man, he grabbed her foot and spun her around, sending her flying at the wooden boxes nearby.

"Uf." She grunted as she fell onto the box, the wood digging into her back.

"Enough?" Tony asked with an annoyed voice.

"Enough." She simply stated and pulled out her hand for him to help her stand up.

He took it with a small twitch of his muscles. Just as she wanted to pull him over herself, he twisted her arm and pinned her down.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He muttered into her ear.

"Erm...this is getting quite graphic." Deadpool spoke up behind them and Taskmaster moved away, allowing Ava to stand up.

"Okay, you are Taskmaster."

"Wow, give the lady an award."

His previous self seemed to return and Ava smiled slightly. She liked him. He could be fun and games, but when it came to combat he became pretty serious.

"I'm in." She simply said and stood up.

"Good."

"I'm in too!" Deadpool commented.

"No!" This time, Ava and Tony said the words at the same time.

"B-but, you guuuys!"

"I have 10 reasons why you can't come." Ava retored and gave Deapool an annoyed glance.

"Screw that. I have 100 reasons why he can't come." Taskmaster joined her in the glaring and Deadpool let out a huff.

* * *

_You like? Hmh?_  
_Tell me what you think of the development of the story. Also, a question._

_Ava and Taskmaster could agree on...?_

_Finish the sentence with whatever you want. I want to know how you see their 'friendship' that is still in build mode._


End file.
